


Dressed Up In Tags, Lookin' Gorgeous

by sunshinelion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barely Making Out?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day, hyuck is a dumbass, the idea's funny to me :(, we love a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelion/pseuds/sunshinelion
Summary: “So gorgeous.” Mark repeats in a whisper, running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair, before he’s pulling him in for another kiss.Suddenly, Donghyuck feels Mark’s fingers splayed out on his back, and in the next second, he feels Mark ripping something off. He freezes as he pushes himself away from Mark, and Mark is confused as he holds a tag in between of them.“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.” Donghyuck shrieks as he sees the tags, eyes widening as he hides his face in his hands, a million thoughts running through his head.





	Dressed Up In Tags, Lookin' Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of stephanie soo's real life valentine's day disaster! also, because i wanted to do something for valentine's day and the idea of this was amusing to me. i wrote this at 1 am and it's 2:25 am now, the writing style isn't my usual, but it's more of a lighthearted read than anything! i hope you enjoy!

The slam of the front door resonates through the dorm room, causing a dozing off Jeno to jump from his position on the couch, wiping his drool from the side of his mouth abruptly as he gasps, looking at the entrance of his shared dorm hysterically. Meanwhile, Jaemin ignores the noise and settles deeper into the couch and curls his fingers into the blankets, eyes directing 100% of focus to Bird Box being played on the television.

“Oh, hi.” Donghyuck mumbles out to his friends from the front entrance, trying to take off his shoes in a haste.

“Hey, Donghyuck. What’re you up to?” Jeno asks with concern lacing his voice, brows scrunched to express his confusion at why his roommate is in such a rush since everyone knows Donghyuck might be loud and chaotic, but he would never rush things. The boy wakes up at 9:00 A.M. for his 8:00 A.M. classes, and if that doesn’t showcase how laidback he can be, then Jeno isn’t sure what could.

“What do you mean I’m up to something? I’m not up to anything!” Donghyuck blurts out, cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink.

“Can you just sit down and start telling us what’s going on before I tie you to the edge of this coffee table and force you to watch Bird Box before locking you in the living room with all the lights off later?” Jaemin deadpans, not even bothering to spare Donghyuck a glance as he pauses the show, slumping his shoulders back.

Another common knowledge within Donghyuck’s friend group is that Donghyuck would run around in his own head for a few days, pondering over things repeatedly until he’s eventually caught in the kitchen, crying and sobbing into a bowl of Frosties and HL milk about how miserable his life is and how no one wants to lend him a hand in making it through such a devastating and cruel phase of his life. In short, everyone is aware Donghyuck is a drama queen, and Jaemin would like to avoid that part of this week with exams coming up in two more weeks.

“Why are you so aggressive?” Donghyuck whines as he drags himself into the living area, socked feet sliding against the wooden floor while Jeno eyes him curiously.

Once Donghyuck is standing in front of the duo that he’s learned to call his best friends since he was merely three years old, he tugs on Jaemin’s sleeve lightly to urge him to move to the side, so he could put himself in between the two. Jaemin raises an eyebrow, challenging him because he’s having a dandy good time beside his own boyfriend, thank you very much. Donghyuck glares at him with no heat, just an exhausted ambience, before he’s ripping Jaemin away from Jeno forcefully, shoving him to the side until there’s enough space for his own body. Jeno tilts his head at the display in front of him, simply reaching forward for the bowl of untouched popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. He feels that this would require popcorn more than the show.

“So, what’s up, you big baby?” Jaemin asks Donghyuck, lifting himself up from the shove and dropping his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“It’s Mark Lee.” Donghyuck whines, lips turned to a pout as he looks off into the screen in front of him.

“And what about Mark Hyung?” Jeno questions, popping in a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“Well, it’s just-” Donghyuck heaves out a sigh, hands going into the bowl to put popcorn into his mouth, continuing while chewing on the popcorn to which Jaemin makes a disgusted face at. “So, you know how we’ve been dating for like, four months now, right? And I really, really like him even though it’s just four months, which is real fucking tragic, if you ask me.”

“Everything is tragic for you.”

“Shut up, Jaemin. As I was saying, Valentine’s Day is coming up soon and he asked me out, but he’s seen all of my wardrobe by now and it’s going to be the first couples occasion we spend together. I wanna look good but I have nothing that could make me look good.” Donghyuck huffs out, exasperated and stressed, frustrated and desperate.

“I can’t see the problem in this.” Jaemin says absentmindedly, hands already reaching for the remote on the coffee table to play the show again.

Donghyuck takes notice of the action, hence he lifts his legs up to kick the remote off of the coffee table, seeing it slide underneath the television’s table instead. “It’s a problem to me and therefore it is a dire problem in need of a solution now.” Donghyuck hisses to his friend.

“I mean, Donghyuck.” Jeno starts, and Donghyuck feels happiness bloom in his chest as he remembers that Jeno is actually a functioning friend who cares and is willing to give him advice and confidence. “Frankly, I think Mark Hyung thinks you look good in anything, or did you forget that incident last month where I slipped that Mark Hyung talks so much about you and a lot of it is about how cute you look everyday? Even though you wear the same shirt thrice a week? You even saw the text messages, Donghyuck.”

“I know he’s whipped for me Jeno, but it’s not about that. It’s about this being special, you get me? Special!” Donghyuck huffs out, turning to look at Jeno fully now, Jaemin sighing as he back hugs Donghyuck and settles his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder. If Donghyuck didn’t know Jaemin, he’d think the other is trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, he knows Jaemin a bit too well to know that Jaemin simply wants to look at Jeno. However, he pays it no heed as he snuggles back to his friend, relishing in the warmth he provides.

“How about borrowing Jaehyun Hyung’s clothes? He has a lot of fashionable ‘boyfriend’ clothes that he keeps inside his closet. Maybe you could wear those?” Jeno suggests, shrugging his shoulders to his friend.

“Oh my God, Lee Jeno, you’re an absolute genius, I could kiss you if I didn’t feel your boyfriend’s nails digging into my skin as if he’s about to rip it off of my body!” Donghyuck shrieks, flinching as Jaemin smiles gently and lovingly to Jeno whilst his fingers dig deep crescents into Donghyuck’s skin.

* * *

Donghyuck enters Jaehyun’s home easily, having been the one to bother Jaehyun enough to put his beloved younger brother’s birthday as the password for his home’s keypad, so obviously, he remembers the password by heart. The beep of the keypad signals that the door has been unlocked, and he pushes it to open the door, heart leaping in joy at the sight of the front entrance having no traces of Jaehyun’s usual go-to shoes, meaning Jaehyun is definitely not at home and Donghyuck wouldn’t have to answer a billion questions about why Donghyuck wanted to borrow his clothes. After all, Donghyuck hasn’t told Jaehyun about Mark, and no one really knows they’re dating except for a few friends on Donghyuck’s part and Mark’s older brother, Taeyong. Donghyuck didn’t really like telling people about his relationships, unsure of whether they’d last or not, though he has a feeling Mark is staying for the long haul, the worry and fear proves to be inescapable.

Donghyuck slides through the condominium as if he owns it, even having the time to start up Jaehyun’s record player and start playing his Michael Jackson vinyls kept in between multiple shelves of Jaehyun’s vinyl collection. He hums the lyrics of Thriller happily, feet bouncing as he skips to Jaehyun’s room.

He throws open the closet door, and immediately, his eye catches the sight of an outfit already pressed and coordinated, ready to go. It’s a simple yellow crop top with an oversized brown outer layer. The high-waisted, distressed skinny jeans have fake fishnets underneath the open cuts, and Donghyuck can’t believe his luck. It’s as if the universe wanted him to wear these clothes for his date with Mark.

“Yes!” He cheers silently to himself, pulling the hanger out of the wardrobe, but his joy is short-lived as he sees the tag still on the clothes.

Jaehyun has the habit of only taking off the tags when he’s wearing the clothes for the first time, as if it acts like a bookmark for Jaehyun as to which he’s wearing for the first time. It also acts as a prevention to Donghyuck for stealing his clothes before he, himself, has had a chance to wear it.

Donghyuck can barely care, shrugging his shoulders as he clears the apartment off of any trace of him. He could simply wear the clothes with the tag on, no big deal.

* * *

“Oh wow, you look gorgeous.” Mark sounds breathless as he drinks in the sight of his boyfriend, standing in front of his dorm, confidence radiating off of him as Donghyuck smiles with pride.

“I know, and you look fucking handsome.” Donghyuck mumbles, leaning in to give Mark’s lips a lingering kiss.

“Only for you, baby.” Mark says easily, returning the kiss just as gently. “You ready?” Mark asks, lacing his fingers with Donghyuck’s after pulling away.

“Even if I wasn’t, I’d want you to be with you anyways.” Donghyuck hums.

“You’re such a sap.”

“You love me.”

* * *

Donghyuck isn’t sure how he ended up being pushed gently against the door of Mark’s car at the backseat after having eaten dinner, his head bumping with the window as Mark hovers over him, eyes pleading for approval, fingers lightly tracing the length of Donghyuck’s legs, dipping into the fishnets and feeling the younger boy’s soft skin. Donghyuck’s lips tremble as the areas Mark’s fingers graze over immediately have goosebumps on them, his legs reflexively closing as a soft whimper leaves his lips.

He sees the way Mark takes a sharp inhale of breath, and Donghyuck can’t do anything but rest his head on the window as the oversized outer layer as well as the crop top starts slipping from his body, exposing his collarbones and shoulders. His nimble fingers reach forward to touch Mark’s forearm in silent urge for him to go on, and the older boy leans in, softly, almost hesitantly slotting his lips with Donghyuck’s, the thought of being taken care of so well by the other making Donghyuck hum against his lips with satisfaction and relief, back arching and chests pressed onto Mark’s.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Mark mumbles, lips leaving Donghyuck’s as he skims them over Donghyuck’s cheeks, pressing feathery light kisses.

“The clothes really did it today, huh?” Donghyuck giggles into Mark’s ears, a little whine leaving his lips as Mark goes to teethe at a patch of skin under his ear, licking so, so lightly, almost teasingly.

“Not really.” Mark whispers, hands moving up Donghyuck’s thigh again, until they reach his waist, warm fingers sliding underneath Donghyuck’s crop top, hovering over his skin cautiously. “You always look gorgeous to me. Always.”

The sincerity in his tone has Donghyuck preening in delight, a familiar feeling that comes whenever Mark is near coursing through his veins rapidly, causing him to lift his fingers to Mark’s face, lifting his chin up. They eye each other for a while, before Mark is moving to delicately kiss Donghyuck’s lips, the younger replying with the same amount of delicacy. Once the part ways again, Mark pulls Donghyuck by his waist, having him straddle him as he sits comfortably on the back seat.

Donghyuck is flushing a gorgeous shade of red as he squeaks, shyly looking down at their laps as he finds a position he feels safe with on Mark’s thighs, ensuring no boundaries are crossed tonight. He merely wants to spend his time kissing Mark, and he’s aware Mark feels the same, if by the way the other gazes at him with so much fondness and admiration doesn’t speak enough.

“So gorgeous.” Mark repeats in a whisper, running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair, before he’s pulling him in for another kiss.

Suddenly, Donghyuck feels Mark’s fingers splayed out on his back, and in the next second, he feels Mark ripping something off. He freezes as he pushes himself away from Mark, and Mark is confused as he holds a tag in between of them.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.” Donghyuck shrieks as he sees the tags, eyes widening as he hides his face in his hands, a million thoughts running through his head.

Would Jaehyun kill him? He wouldn’t really hesitate to, Donghyuck did reject his birthday plans this year in favor of his date, too. Would Mark laugh at his face and break up with him because he’s wearing clothes with tags on? Mark isn’t that low and he knows what they have is precious and special, but the little dramatic trigger in him can’t cancel out the possibility.

“Did you buy new clothes just for today?” Mark questions, a somehow loving smirk on his pink lips that Donghyuck finds himself enjoy kissing so much but wanting to punch at the moment. “That’s adora-”

“It’s my brother’s clothes!” Donghyuck’s mouth runs before his brain can process what he’s saying, and it doesn’t shut the fuck up despite his brain telling his mouth to shut down forcefully. “I wanted to look good for you because you’ve seen me wear practically everything I fucking had in my God damn small wardrobe even though I knew you loved me in anything and I could’ve just appeared today wearing one of your hoodies because you love me wearing your clothes even though you say you don’t because you’re just dumb and endearing like that but I wanted to look good for you, so I borrowed my brother’s clothes that he hasn’t worn yet and you weren’t suppose to tear the tag off because then he’ll know I wore his clothes and I hope you won’t break up with me because I’m such a mess and I stole my brother’s clothes, I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck heaves out in one breath, tears beginning to blur his eyes.

Mark blinks once, overwhelmed with the confession as he tries to keep up with all of Donghyuck’s words. His mind processes the information before he’s laughing, leaning in to kiss Donghyuck’s nose.

“You’re adorable, and we’ll talk about this looking good for me thing later, but what do you wanna do with your brother’s clothes now?” Mark asks, looking at the tag in his hands. “I don’t think we can put it back on.”

“You won’t leave me?” Donghyuck whimpers, looking up through his eyelashes at Mark.

“Never, baby.”

* * *

Donghyuck has come up with a genius plan. He usually had two options when Jaehyun would catch him borrowing his virgin clothes. The first is that he could fess up to Jaehyun, giving him his clothes back after thoroughly washing it. The second is that he could pretend the clothing article never existed and threw it away in the deepest corners of his own wardrobe that Jaehyun never bothers to check.

However, Donghyuck’s brain is a scheming little baby, and the idea that pops into his mind as he talks with Mark about how to put the tag back on the clothing has him barging into Jaehyun’s room again, startling Jaehyun.

“When did you get in-”

“Oh God, hyung! You’re so weird! Look at all these tags!” Donghyuck says out loud, throwing the wardrobe door open.

“Donghyuck, what’re you doing-”

“I can fix this, leave it to me!” Donghyuck says, as he grabs all of Jaehyun’s clothes and proceeds to rip off the tags of every single article clothing, his fingers working quickly as he hears Jaehyun shriek and get off his bed, racing to his brother.

“Donghyuck, what the fuck are you doing?!” Jaehyun screams pulling the clothes away from Donghyuck.

“I’m helping you rip off the tags!”

“You know I never rip off the tags!”

“Well, you should start ripping off the tags, then!”

“Donghyuck, half of these clothes aren’t even mine.” Jaehyun hisses dangerously.

“Wait, what the fuck?” Donghyuck blinks, confused.

“Hey, Jaehyunnie. What’s the commotion about?” Someone asks, as they peek through Jaehyun’s door, and Donghyuck sees a tuft of pink hair.

Only one person has pink hair for now that Donghyuck knows of, and he shrieks as he sees Taeyong’s beautiful face appear. Taeyong has the decency to be surprised and embarrassed, face growing red immediately.

“You’re dating my boyfriend’s brother?!” Donghyuck screams accusingly to Jaehyun.

“You have a boyfriend?!” Jaehyun screams back at Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: markmentary


End file.
